Yo te amo, Hermione
by Danielicio
Summary: Hace dos meses que se acabo la guerra, Harry ha caido en una depresion y solo hay una persona capaz de hacerlo feliz.


Era entrada la noche, y en una habitación del Nº 12 de Grimauld Place, descansaba en su cama Harry Potter. Hacia unas pocas semanas que se había acabado la guerra, y finalmente había sido vencido Lord Voldemort, todos los mortifagos que no habían muerto en la guerra, fueron llevados a juicio y el mundo mágico finalmente llegaba a estar en paz. Gracias al nuevo ministro de magia Kingsley Shackelbolt, se había disuelto el departamento de registro de los nacidos de muggle, personas como Dolores Umbrigde habían sido enviadas a Azkaban y muchos hijos de muggle y sangres limpias que los apoyaban habían sido liberados.

Pero no todo era paz, pues con la guerra, muchas personas fueron llevabas por ella, principalmente esta era la causa por la cual Harry estaba en Grimauld Place.

Después de que se hubiese terminado la guerra de Hogwarts, los Weasley, Hermione y él volvieron a la madriguera. Harry aprovechó para pasar tiempo con Ginny, a la que no había visto apenas en el último año, pero después de todo lo que había pasado era la compañía de Ron y Hermione la que más ansiaba. Harry sentía como si la culpa lo aplastara cada vez que veía como la señora Weasley, Percy, o cualquiera se lamentaba por la muerte de Fred, pero esto no fue nada comparado con George; solo bastaba verlo un momento para sentir todo el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a su hermano gemelo, se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos y todo su humor se había ido con su hermano, el estar con él ocasionaba que Harry se sintiera igual a como si hubiera un dementor en la sala y todo solo lo hacía sentirse peor. Llego entonces el día del funeral de Fred, el cual también era el mismo día que los de Lupin y Tonks. Harry en su vida nunca había sentido tanta tristeza en el ambiente. En el funeral estaba presente toda la familia Weasley, al igual que Andrómeda, Teddy y todos aquellos que los conocieron.

En todo esto estaba pensando él cuando escucho un aleteo que lo hizo reaccionar, era una lechuza marrón posada en la ventana y que llevaba una carta para Harry. Abrió la ventana, y tras desatar la carta de la pata del ave. Desenrolló la carta y reconoció inmediatamente la caligrafía de Hermione, con una sonrisa.

_Querido Harry: ¿Qué tal estás? Como sabes, yo he aprovechado estas semanas para ir a buscar de nuevo a mis padres y contarles todo. Al principio se enfadaron conmigo por haberles desmemorizado, pero cuando comprendieron que lo había hecho por ellos y que todo había pasado me perdonaron. De todas formas, le tienen cariño a Australia, y para descansar nos quedamos allí un tiempo más. Siento no haberte escrito antes, pero con toda la organización de la mudanza no he tenido tiempo. ¡Nos devolvemos a Inglaterra! Ya tenía ganas de regresar, y además así podremos vernos, que desde que nos despedimos de Ron y de Ginny no he sabido casi nada de ti. Ron me escribió la semana pasada, parece ser que estar allí con el descanso están mejor después de lo de Fred… Es terrible. A veces se me hace raro pensar que ya no voy a volver a verlo haciendo bromas con George. Entonces, ¿nos vemos cuando vuelva? Llego a Londres hoy en la noche. Si te viene bien, dime hora y lugar._

_Un abrazo, Hermione._

_Pd: Mis padres te envían muchos recuerdos._

Entonces Harry tomo la pluma más cercana a él, y tras meterla en tinta, escribió en un pedazo de pergamino que estaba encima del escritorio:

**Hermione:**

**Me alegra saber que estás bien, y también tus padres. Y es genial que vuelvan a Inglaterra, es cierto que hace mucho que no te veo. Me encantaría que fuera el martes. ¿Te parece bien en el Caldero Chorreante a las 5? Yo estaré allí, si tienes algún problema con la hora o el lugar dímelo.**

**Hasta pronto, Harry.**

**Pd: Devuélveles los recuerdos a tus padres de mi parte.**

- Mándasela de vuelta a Hermione, ¿de acuerdo? - le pidió Harry, y la lechuza alzó el vuelo y salió por la ventana abierta. Harry la estuvo mirando hasta que la negrura se la tragó.

Se tumbó en la cama, alegre por la perspectiva de ver a su mejor amiga, y se relajó poco a poco. Lo cierto es que tenía muchas ganas de verla. La impaciencia se apoderaba de él ahora que sabía que iba a encontrarse con Hermione, y tampoco podía esperar a ver a Ron. El rostro de Ginny apareció en su mente de pronto y sonrío con cariño al oscuro techo. La había extrañado durante su viaje en busca de los Horrocruxes, pero cuando estuvo de nuevo con ella descubrió que no era por añorar su compañía, sino sobre todo por no saber si ella se encontraba bien o no. Se había preocupado mucho por cómo estaría, y sin embargo, durante aquellas semanas se dio cuenta de que podía vivir sin ella. A pesar de todo nunca la había necesitado realmente, algo que le alegraba porque eso la había puesto a salvo de Voldemort. Seguía queriéndola, y sin embargo a veces se sentía distanciado de ella. Suponía que se trataba del tiempo que habían pasado separados, de modo que no le preocupaba realmente.


End file.
